Poison the Dragon
by L1v
Summary: Someone important to the Sanzo-ikkou is poisoned. But it's not Sanzo. Neither is it Goku, Gojyo nor Hakkai...
1. Default Chapter

Poison the Dragon By: Liv  
  
Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura is the creator and owner of Gensomaden Saiyuki. I'm just another fan girl she hypnotized into liking it. ^^;; gwah! It's fun being a fan! ^^;;  
  
*****  
  
"That's mine! Kono ERO KAPPA!!!"  
  
"Ba-ka!" Sha Gojyo winked and blurted at the boy. "If you want the bun so much, why don't you try and get it from me, Kono Bakasaru?"  
  
"Teme!!!" Once more, Son Goku attempted to grab the pork bun Gojyo is holding away from him but truth be told, his height was nothing compared to the half-youkai's.  
  
A bullet shot pass the pork bun creating a smoking hole on it.  
  
"Heh?! Sanzo!!!"  
  
"Kono namagusa BOUZU!!!"  
  
*whack!!*  
  
"ITAI!!!"  
  
"Urusai! You've been fighting over that pork bun ever since we started this trip!" Genjo Sanzo's deep voice showed frustration. Along with that was the bulging of his artery by the temple.  
  
"Ne, has anyone heard of 'sharing' and 'generosity'?" Cho Hakkai chimed.  
  
Gojyo handed the bun to Goku. "Here, I lost my appetite."  
  
"Eh??" Goku said exasperatedly looking disappointed at the shot bun. There was a screeching sound and everyone thrust forward in reply to inertia.  
  
Gojyo had dropped the bun along with the sudden movement.  
  
"Nani?" Sanzo turned to Hakkai and saw him looking forward. He turned towards the direction to see inhuman figures ready for battle. They were surrounded.  
  
"Chii~, what are these? Desert hoodlums?" Gojyo straightened up as he noticed black cloths around the demons mouths and arms. They were all smirking at the travelers.  
  
"Na! Whatever they are, they're pre-lunch exercises!" Goku stood up and hopped off Jiipu.  
  
"They are, aren't they?" Hakkai got off next followed by the other two. He moved his neck left and right, popping his bones in his fingers.  
  
"They should have come earlier, after we ate breakfast." Gojyo held his fingers and stretched upwards, tiptoeing a bit. "Demons have such bad timing."  
  
"Speak for yourself, you dead cockroach." Sanzo wielded his gun and started shooting off demons.  
  
By the time the demons have charged them, Hakkai was ready with his fighting stance. He bent low missing a sword slash from a demon and made a somersault kicking two demons along with the movement. While on air, he created a Chi Gong and threw it to his upcoming attackers. By the time he had landed, there were no survivors.  
  
"Nyoibou~" Goku summoned and started thwacking it over to the heads, stomachs, and chests of the demons while dodging the attacks. He made a somersault missing another slash and landed heavily on the shoulders of the enemy behind him. He leapt away, holding high his nyoibou in a horizontal position. "Stretch out! Nyoibou~" As soon as it had elongated, he began twirling it around while maneuvering his body to show his excellence in battle while demons were thrown away.  
  
Gojyo easily moved the chain of his weapon so the blade slashed and killed the far away demons. To him, it was like watering plants that are fixed in a row. He flashed a smirk as he heard an angry cry behind him and turned around just in time with a slash from the other end of his shakujou, killing the demon that attempted to attack. "Yareyare...these demons are so stupid." The chain returned. "They let themselves be known so easily because they stink."  
  
As always, while the great travelers of Togenkyou were on land fighting, the little white dragon Hakuryu was on air, watching the battle scene. His head was like a ping pong ball watching everyone in the party fight. Upon turning to Hakkai, he saw an upcoming attacker.  
  
By the looks of Hakkai handling three demons at the same time, there was no way the youkai could dodge the upcoming attack.  
  
"Kyuu!!" Hakuryu called and zoomed down towards the demon. He opened his little mouth and sent out fire that burned the demon's nape.  
  
Hakkai pushed the three demons off and turned with a smiling face to Hakuryu. "Hakuryu! Arigatou gozaimasu!"  
  
Hakuryu blinked while looking at Hakkai, still suspended on the air. Suddenly, he felt his scales tear open as three sharp edges scratched his belly. "KYUUUUU!!!"  
  
Hakkai gasped. "Hakuryu!!!"  
  
Gojyo turned around to see his friend catching a fallen Hakuryu. "Kuso...!" He swung over his chain blade to the demon. It tore through the chest and returned to its owner after the demon had been destroyed.  
  
"Sanzo! They're too much for us!!" Goku called as demons surrounded him and Sanzo, whose back was close to his.  
  
Other than that, Sanzo was aware of what happened to Hakuryu. He kept his gun while standing calmly. "Goku,"  
  
"Are?" Goku turned to Sanzo.  
  
"Distract them." Sanzo clasped his hands in prayer.  
  
"Hai!" Goku gave a battle-ready look to the demons in front of him. "Koi!" He sped towards them with inhuman speed and started throwing demons away with his nyoibou.  
  
Sanzo felt the wind blow stronger, not interrupted from his chant. He felt the resonation of the sutra's energy and when he knew it was enough, he opened his eyes, summoned, "Makai..." and casted his hands to the demons. "TENJO!!!"  
  
Goku backed off as he watched each demon disappear as the sutras touched them. When there was silence, he turned around and saw Sanzo jogging towards the direction of his other two companions. "Na, Sanzo! Doshite?? Sanzo!!" He called and started jogging behind the monk, still calling out his name.  
  
"What happened?" Gojyo, kneeling beside Hakkai who was kneeling too, heard Sanzo ask and turned to the comer. "Hakuryu got wounded." He answered.  
  
"Na! Then why isn't Hakkai doing anything? Can't he use his Kikou Arts?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
"I can...demo...not in this situation." Hakkai turned to Sanzo. "Hakuryu is poisoned."  
  
"Poisoned?!" Goku was shocked. He remembered how the scorpion lady in the underground fortress poisoned Sanzo. "How??"  
  
"A demon slashed him right after Hakuryu defended me."  
  
"At this rate, he's not gonna last long." Gojyo was looking at Hakuryu's weakening body. "Unlike some namagusa bouzu who was so baka to turn around off guard." He didn't need to look at Sanzo, he was sure Sanzo knows.  
  
"At least I'm not like some gokiburi who couldn't do anything without my orders."  
  
"Oi! I was trying to get that woman to spit out the cure, you gay monk!" By this time, Gojyo had turned to Sanzo. Just in time, he felt the pistol's nozzle enter his mouth.  
  
"Say that again, cockroach ass." Sanzo recognized what seemed to be a 'teme!!!' come out of Gojyo's mouth.  
  
"Demo, Sanzo, Gojyo's right." Hakkai looked at the monk, all eyes on him. "You have a longer body, Sanzo. So the poison didn't spread fast. Demo, Hakuryu..." He turned to the dragon again. He wanted him to kyu weakly but nothing came.  
  
Gojyo felt the Smith & Wesson leave his mouth. He heard sniffing sounds and turned to the boy beside him. "Goku?"  
  
Goku sniffed louder, looking for the smell. It led him to finding a wavy figure coming from afar. With the figure was something bigger. *Hontou ni...?!*  
  
"Oi, saru! There's no food here--saru!!" Gojyo stood up as Goku ran over to whatever he saw.  
  
"Matte! Matte!!" The traveler heard the young voice and pulled to a stop. He waited for a waving boy to approach him. "What is it, young one?" He sounded younger than the age his white hair and wrinkled face showed.  
  
"Matte...!" Goku paused and panted while his palm was pushing his upper legs. "We need a ride! Hakuryu is poisoned and we need to get him to a town fast!!"  
  
"Sounds urgent..." The old man said. "Where are your friends?"  
  
Goku pointed to where he came from.  
  
The old man squinted his eyes as he looked to where he was pointing. However, none was seen. But through the eyes of the boy, he felt no lie. "Okay, there's space at the back."  
  
"Sankyu!" Goku jogged over to the wooden carriage the horse was pulling. It was full of sacks and boxes. He hopped on and felt the carriage move over to the others.  
  
*****  
  
Men and women carried baskets and boxes. Some took care of the animals. Little children ran around while those in the puberty age helped with the elder people. What looked like trading products were settled under numerous tents. Sanzo had his robe down as he leapt off the carriage. He looked around hearing more people touch land behind him.  
  
Hakkai looked at the sleeping dragon on his arms. His eyes showed the worry in him. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked to see his friend. "Gojyo,"  
  
"Hekiheki, Hakkai. It's not like you." Gojyo gave an assured smile that Hakuryu will make it.  
  
Hakkai nodded, but Gojyo didn't seem to help much.  
  
"Jia Guo!" The old man leapt off his carriage and approached a young woman with long black hair and soft green top and pants leading a group of pigs to their pens.  
  
Jia Guo turned around. "Otoosan!" She jogged towards the old man and embraced him. "Okaeri!"  
  
"Tadaima." The old man smiled at Jia Guo's bright green eyes. "I brought in some visitors, they need help. Attend to their needs while I record the goods I brought."  
  
"Hai, Otoosan!" Jia Guo smiled as she watched her father off. She turned to the blond man and bowed. "Hajime mashite."  
  
Sanzo nodded. "What is this town?"  
  
"This town?" Jia Guo stood straight. "This is a trading town named Yao Lun." She looked behind Sanzo to see Hakkai petting the white dragon. "Your pet?"  
  
"Something like that." Sanzo turned around to see Hakuryu.  
  
"Sou ka." Jia Guo smiled at Sanzo. "We'll help you. Since this is a trading town, I'm sure we have the cure for it. We DO have a variety of people here."  
  
Sanzo nodded. "Aa."  
  
"Demo," Jia Guo's voice softened. "I should warn you of the thieves."  
  
"Thieves?"  
  
Jia Guo nodded. "Hai. The thieves are demons."  
  
"Demons?" A spark of interest suddenly came to Sanzo.  
  
"Hai, sou desu. You'll notice them easily because of the black cloths they wear around their mouths and arms."  
  
"Black cloths..."  
  
*Sou ka...that's why the demons attacked us. They thought we had goods along with us.*  
  
"Some people say these demons have poison in their blood. So, their claws are dangerous."  
  
"That might be true." Sanzo turned around to the three demons again. "Hakuryu was scratched and poisoned."  
  
"Sou ka..." Jia Guo looked at the little thing.  
  
"Jia Guo!" Her father's voice came. "Invite them in our house!"  
  
"Ahh, hai!" Jia Guo called back and smiled welcomingly at Sanzo. "Let's get inside, it's pretty hot here. I'll serve you lunch."  
  
*****  
  
"Jia Guo? That's a nice name. One of the most unique names I've heard. What does it mean?" Gojyo started to smooth talk Jia Guo. His elbow was rested on the table full of food, chin on his palm.  
  
Jia Guo laughed. "I don't know myself. What DOES 'Gojyo' mean?"  
  
"ERO KAPPA!!!"  
  
Jia Guo blinked. "Kappa?"  
  
Gojyo had an annoyed forced smile on. "Sumimasen." Immediately, he turned to Goku and started twisting the latter's face. "Teme! Kono BAKASARU!!!"  
  
"Itai itai..."  
  
"Urusai!" Sanzo's harisen connected with Gojyo's head then Goku's within one straight hit to the right. "Shikuso!"  
  
Jia Guo only watched the little show.  
  
Gojyo rubbed his head. "Chii~ Hot-headed bouzu."  
  
Sanzo readied for another hit with his harisen. "You want another, you dead cockroach?"  
  
"Ooh! Whatcha gonna do? Hit me again?"  
  
"Exactly!" And so Sanzo hit. "Chi, dumbass."  
  
Gojyo was holding the bonked part. "Teme!!!"  
  
"Maa maa, Sanzo, Gojyo." Hakkai smiled. However, it was noticeably forced.  
  
Gojyo turned to Hakkai. If there was someone who would notice the message on the half-blind man's face, it was gonna be him. "Hakuryu's not gonna die, Hakkai."  
  
Hakkai shakes head. "Daijoubu, demo, I can't help but worry."  
  
"Worrying won't change anything." Was Sanzo's immediate reply.  
  
"Like you won't worry if you lose your harisen, Bakabouzu." Gojyo faced Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo gritted his teeth into an annoyed smile. His blood vessel was about to pop again. "Hekiheki, I can still kill gokiburis with THIS." He revealed his ready-to-shoot gun pointed on Gojyo.  
  
Gojyo fell silent and slowly raised his hand in surrender.  
  
Goku slammed down his bowl on the table and had on a wide satisfied grin. "OISHI!!!" He offered the black bowl to Jia Guo. "Can I have more??"  
  
"Nanda to?!"  
  
"Goku...?!" After how long Hakkai had been with the hungry youkai, he still is amazed. How fast Goku is if he is a full-transformed demon is also how fast he is on eating.  
  
Maybe twice as fast, even.  
  
"Baka! You emptied the whole table?!"  
  
"Not my fault! We didn't have breakfast!" Goku defended himself.  
  
"We DID have breakfast." Hakkai answered. "Demo, it was only earlier than usual."  
  
"Daijoubu, there's more than enough for everyone." Jia Guo stood up and started to pick the empty plates from the table.  
  
Sanzo arched his brows in suspicion. "More than enough? Naze desuka, Jia Guo?"  
  
"Ha?" Gojyo lifted an eyebrow the same time Goku did. "You're asking nonsense questions again."  
  
"Two people can't cook food that much for just a short period of time." Sanzo pointed out to Gojyo, looking at him.  
  
"He has a point, Gojyo." Hakkai agreed.  
  
Jia Guo sighed. "It's because thieves often raid us anytime they want. So, we always have to be ready to offer them a feast. Especially today that they are coming tonight."  
  
"Sou ka..." Was all Sanzo said.  
  
"Gomen nasai, demo," Hakkai looked at Jia Guo. "Will you have any idea as to how Hakuryu can be healed?"  
  
Jia Guo nodded. "Hai, I'll go and check on him." She headed over to the kitchen to settle the plates she gathered.  
  
"I'll join you." Hakkai stood up and followed Jia Guo.  
  
*****  
  
"It looks like the poison is spreading slowly. Moreover, Hakuryu is fighting it." Jia Guo was checking Hakuryu's wings when she said that.  
  
Hakkai's hand moved to pet the dragon. He was warmer than usual. "Hakuryu..."  
  
"There is a cure for him, Hakkai-san, demo," Jia Guo stood straight and faced Hakkai who looked at her. "The thieves have it."  
  
"Where are the thieves, Jia Guo-san?"  
  
Jia Guo blinked. "Y, you're willing to go there?"  
  
Hakkai nodded.  
  
Jia Guo debated whether she should tell or not. But Hakkai looked serious. "...In a cave, north west of here."  
  
"Na,"  
  
Hakkai and Jia Guo turned around to see Gojyo lean against the doorframe, a cigarette on his mouth. One hand was in a pocket while the other was holding a pack of cigarette.  
  
"The namagusa bouzu's outside." With that, Gojyo stood straight and walked outside.  
  
"H, he's listening?" Jia Guo was suddenly nervous.  
  
"It looks like THEY are listening, ne?" Hakkai left the room.  
  
Jia Guo had no choice but to follow.  
  
*****  
  
Sanzo turned to see Jia Guo leaving the room. "Oi,"  
  
"H, hai?" Jia Guo turned to Sanzo. She gulped when she met his stare.  
  
"I heard about the antidote."  
  
Jia Guo bit her lower lip. "Hai...?"  
  
"When did you say the thieves were coming again?"  
  
"A, anou...tonight desu. D, doshite?"  
  
Sanzo twitched a small smile.  
  
Hakkai blinked. "Nandesuka, Sanzo?"  
  
"We're going to feast with the thieves later night." Sanzo heard Goku's 'Waiii~' as he lit a cigarette. He faced Hakkai, keeping his lighter and pack. "By then, we'll be able to sneak in and come with them to their hideout."  
  
"Demo, Sanzo, how?"  
  
Gojyo approached Goku and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Naaa~"  
  
"The saru and I'll handle that." Gojyo winked.  
  
- End of Part 1 - 


	2. Poison the Dragon 2

Poison the Dragon - 2 By: Liv  
  
Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura created Gensomaden Saiyuki and therefore owns it. I only own the idea. ^^;; And the sub characters! :D  
  
*****  
  
"I didn't like the shrimp." A thief said.  
  
"Neither did I." Another responded. They were asked to guard the loot they have in the tented carriage. The feast was still going on in the town.  
  
"What about that roasted pig?"  
  
"I like the roasted duck better."  
  
"Really?? So did I!"  
  
"Psst!"  
  
"Heh?" The two thieves turned to the outside.  
  
No one was there.  
  
"Pssst!" It came again.  
  
"Who the hell?"  
  
"Pssst!!"  
  
"Stay here, I'll go check." A thief bent to leave the carriage. He stood outside and looked around, hands on waist.  
  
"That might be Mitsu." The other thief stayed and leaned against the tent's frame.  
  
"Mitsu?? Shimata--" The thief who checked was entwined with a chain and dragged.  
  
The thief inside gasped when he heard one final cry from his friend. "Mitsushi!" He leapt out of the tent. "Mitsushi--urk!" He felt a blade pass through him but there was no one in front, just a chain. He dropped to the ground, dead.  
  
Goku leapt into the tent after getting the black cloths from the two exterminated thieves. "Na! There's a lot of stolen goods here!"  
  
"They're probably stolen while the feast was going on." Gojyo busied himself by dragging the corpses to a hiding place he and Goku made. He climbed in next, a paper bag held. He sat down on the floor and settled the bag. Opening it, he carried out a small canister of paint and a paintbrush. "Sit down, Bakasaru." He held the canister with one hand and carefully lifted the lid with another.  
  
"Are?" Goku plopped to an Indian sit. "Na, Gojyo, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm gonna paint you, saru." Gojyo dipped the brush in the paint and mixed it.  
  
"P, paint?!"  
  
"Identical youkai birthmarks, Bakasaru." Gojyo leaned forward.  
  
"No way!" Goku leaned backward. "I'm not gonna let you make me look like a saru, Ero Kappa!"  
  
"Ba-ka, Kono Bakasaru! I don't want this to take any longer. If Hakuryu dies, we're gonna walk all the way to the west! You want that, saru??"  
  
Goku blinked. By the tone of Gojyo's voice, he seemed serious.  
  
But then again, how many times had Gojyo fooled him?  
  
Goku sighed. He had to content himself with what he thought Gojyo is thinking. So he leaned forward. He winked one eye as he felt the brush move horizontally across his nose bridge. The wind had made the dull teal- colored paint cold.  
  
Gojyo didn't do much design. He just painted across and made it look like it was inborn and that was it. He faced the butt of the brush to Goku, handing it to him. "Now you do mine." When Goku took it and looked at it curiously, he removed his bandana upwards and wore it around Goku's headband rather roughly.  
  
"Oi! What are you doing?!" Goku felt his head continuously being pushed down as the bandana was put on him. He had only been able to glare after Gojyo had finished.  
  
"Orders from the Bakabouzu." Gojyo now took his black band from his pocket and gathered his hair to a tie.  
  
"I don't believe you. You wouldn't follow it if it was Sanzo's."  
  
"Favor from Hakkai."  
  
"Ohhh..." Goku nodded and took the canister from Gojyo's part of the floor, dipping the brush into it. It was done rather childishly, a quarter of it getting dipped along.  
  
Gojyo leaned forward after tying his hair, ready for the design. His rested his elbows on his legs. "Be creative, saru. Don't imitate the same design I drew on you."  
  
"Teme, Ero Kappa! I don't even know what it looks like."  
  
"Chi! Ba-ka!" Gojyo felt the brush on his face. The design was almost the same as Goku's, only that there is a break on his nose bridge.  
  
"Na, Gojyo,"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Do you think this paint would come off easily?" Goku kept the set and tossed over the black cloths to Gojyo.  
  
Gojyo caught the two things and shrugged. "How should I know? Sanzo just bought these." He identified which was the mask before he wore the both of them.  
  
Goku imitated the same action.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
Gojyo and Goku turned to look outside. Just then, two men with tied hands were thrown roughly to the floor.  
  
Goku gasped. "Sanzo!"  
  
"What did you say?!" The thief outside demanded.  
  
Goku gulped. "O, ore?!"  
  
"He's just surprised to see a sanzo, that's all." Gojyo glared at Goku after he had covered the boy up.  
  
"Whatever!" The thief shook it off. "These two people tackled on our brother. They're gonna be taken to custody, understand?!" The demon left.  
  
Gojyo shrugged and turned to the moving bodies. "Just in time, namagusa bouzu."  
  
"Urusai," Sanzo, though a bit disturbed by the rope around his wrists, was able to sit up. Hakkai had no problem at all. "How long have you waited?"  
  
"We just got done making up."  
  
"Chi! Slow people."  
  
"Speak for yourself, bouzu."  
  
"Maa maa, minna. Let's be silent, ne?" Hakkai spoke with a smiling face on. "We don't want to be found."  
  
"Na, Hakkai,"  
  
"Hai?" Hakkai turned to Goku.  
  
"How's Hakuryu?"  
  
"Jia Guo-san is with him."  
  
Sanzo heard footsteps coming. "Here they come." He lied down, facing the outside.  
  
Hakkai bowed his head and slouched as though he was weak.  
  
Gojyo felt the vehicle move and just looked at the outside. He felt eyes on him and turned to see the blond monk looking at him. He smirked, though it was hidden under his mask. "Chi, have to do the dirty job, eh?" He whispered before he crawled close to the driver. "Oi, you know the place where the antidote is?"  
  
"Antidote?? What antidote??" The driver glanced at him but kept his focus on driving.  
  
"The antidote! You know, the cure when you-- we bite?"  
  
"Scratch, you dead cockroach!"  
  
"Scratch, I meant!" Gojyo shook off Sanzo's whispered insult.  
  
"Oh! That." The driver finally said. "It's in the end of the cave. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Are?" Gojyo blinked. *Chi! Inquisitive idiot.*  
  
"Anou.we're asked to check it. Y'know, Zaru and I." Gojyo winked at Goku who glared back at him.  
  
"Teme.!" Goku hissed.  
  
"Really?" The driver asked again. "Whose orders?"  
  
Gojyo gulped. "W, who? Th, the leader!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Him! Y'know??"  
  
"Oh! Him? Okay."  
  
Gojyo leaned against the baskets of loot and sighed in relief. "That nearly got me." He whispered.  
  
"Omedetou, Gojyo." Hakkai whispered back to him with a smile.  
  
"So! How's your family?" The driver's teen voice surprised Gojyo and made the latter turn to him.  
  
"A, are?? Ore no.?" Gojyo looked at his friends. Hakkai was chuckling, Goku was holding his laughter and Sanzo was smirking.  
  
"Kawaisou na youkai." Sanzo whispered, enjoying Gojyo's surprise.  
  
Gojyo lifted his left hand's middle finger and finally engaged into a friendly conversation with the driver.  
  
*****  
  
"Well! Here we are." The driver pulled to a stop in front of a cave. Torches were lit on the walls. It wasn't anything big, but good enough for a pack of thieves to hide in.  
  
Hakkai moved forward and leaned over to the driver. "Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
The driver turned around. "Dou itashimashite--Oi! Omae wa--urk!"  
  
Before the driver could even complete his sentence, Hakkai had knocked him out with the pinky side of his right hand. "Gomen nasai, demo, it's better than getting shot, ne?"  
  
"Na, he WAS a nice guy." Gojyo shrugged.  
  
Sanzo sat up from his lying position. "Ikuzo." He looked for the rope he had untied along the trip and handed them to Goku.  
  
"Are?" Goku took the rope and saw Sanzo offer his hands to Goku at the back, ready to be tied once more. "Anou.hai." He began to set to work just as Gojyo did to Hakkai.  
  
Sanzo stood to a crouch and left the tent. He hopped down with Goku holding his wrist. Making sure everyone was with him, he started his way towards the cave.  
  
*****  
  
Pass the tight archway was the wide dead end of the cave where the deposit of antidotes was found.  
  
Hakkai waited for Gojyo to undo his rope before he approached the crystals attached to the walls. "Sou ka, so these are the antidotes."  
  
"Hontou ni?" Gojyo followed. "Crystals?" He knelt in front of one.  
  
"We probably have to pulverize it."  
  
"Goku," Sanzo turned to the boy. "Get a chunk."  
  
Goku nodded and approached the west most crystals. He found them easier to pull off since they're at the end. "Na, I smell blood somewhere." He grabbed hold of the crystals and pulled a huge chunk of it off.  
  
"That's nothing for us to know. Ikuzo." Sanzo turned around. Just when everyone was about to leave, an iron gate slammed close on the opening.  
  
"Shimata." Hakkai hissed as he heard laughs and cackles in the room.  
  
"They found us?!" Gojyo was battle-ready even though no shakujou was revealed. All four of them were approaching each other's backs.  
  
"Minna!" Goku pointed to the side of the gate where a demon with dull-teal skin and long black hair approached the center.  
  
"Welcome!" The leader greeted. "You should be proud of yourselves after successfully trespassing into our territory."  
  
Sanzo heard the three demons behind him ready their offenses but he just stood, unthreatened by the leader's presence.  
  
"Demo! This is as far as you can go, Genjo Sanzo." The leader gave an evil smile.  
  
"Na, Sanzo," Goku whispered. "Could he be.?"  
  
"Another one of Kougaiji's assassins." Sanzo finished.  
  
The leader went on. "As you can seen, these crystals are very precious to us. These crystals came from the blood of humans, demons and shikigamis fossilized for centuries!" Slowly now, the demons revealed themselves.  
  
"Sou ka...that's why I smell blood!" Goku hissed.  
  
"Yes, yes, that's right!" The leader approached them. "And you'll just be another one of them!"  
  
"I've had enough of your impudent talk." Sanzo wielded his exorcism gun and turned around shooting a demon who was ready to attack.  
  
Goku gave a battle cry and charged towards the demons close to the wall. He threw everyone of them off with his kicks and punches and nyoibou. Some of them, he killed by thrusting his trusty weapon over to their chests. "Stretch out! Nyoibou~" He called casting his hand to the opposite end of the room. Upon his nyoibou's growth, demons died and the rest were defeated by Goku's martial art skills.  
  
Hakkai created a huge Chi Gong enough to dispose of the youkais in front of him. He leapt to a graceful somersault missing an attack from an upcoming youkai and threw down a quick Chi Gong to it. Upon landing, he heard more demons attacking from the back and turned around summoning his energy field blocking all the demons from even taking a step closer. A chained blade flew over to them killing each one. He shifted his energy field into a Chi Gong and threw it over to Gojyo's back, killing another. "Kyosukete, Gojyo."  
  
"Chi," Gojyo turned around with a smirk. "Are they THAT in love with me?" He turned around ready to take on the mob of attackers. Once they were close enough, he unleashed his crescent blade and maneuvered the chain with the rod-part of his weapon. Those who came to attack him at the back ended up being kicked and slashed eventually.  
  
Sanzo easily dodged the aggressive attacks of the demons. He was getting more annoyed every second. "Too many morons...!" He casted his exorcism gun and began shooting those demons close to him. His upcoming attackers, he let Goku handle them.  
  
The leader couldn't believe his eyes. "M, masaka.!" He felt a chain entwine around him and locked by the blade at its end.  
  
"Yareyare desu ne, Dorobou-san." Hakkai gave a mocking smile. "I guess we won, ne?"  
  
Sanzo reloaded his gun with only one bullet and casted it on the leader. "Shine."  
  
The leader only laughed. "Baka!! You haven't even tasted our true strength!!!" Gradually, his muscles grew and his face displayed that of a power-hungry demon's.  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku called as all four of them watched the transformation. Slowly now, the demon grew bigger and more alien-like until the chain lost its hold, spinning lose and flying over to Gojyo, throwing the man with great impact.  
  
"Agghhh!!!" Gojyo hit the wall and caught his balance with his weapon's support.  
  
"Gojyo!" Hakkai called.  
  
Finally, the transformation was complete. The shikigami resembled a huge snake with its lower body buried under the sands. His wide mouth opened creating something like a huge Chi Gong. Once enough energy was gathered, he shot this over to Sanzo.  
  
"Hm." Sanzo smirked.  
  
"Sanzo!" Immediately, Hakkai slid in front of Sanzo and casted his hands over to the energy sphere. When the sphere had contacted with his hand, an energy field was formed and he had saved both him and Sanzo. The energy sphere blew causing the field to weaken. Adding to that were the falling debris from the blow's impact.  
  
Goku leapt high enough to meet the shikigami's eye level. He gave an angry cry raising his nyoibou for a strong hit when the shikigami opened his mouth and created another energy sphere. "Nani?!" He let go of his control over his body and fell down roughly as the sphere flew over to the roof causing more rocks to fall.  
  
"Kuso!" Hakkai slid backwards. "Sanzo! I don't think I can hold any longer!!"  
  
"Keep it that way, Hakkai!!" Gojyo charged with full speed. "Until you convince the namagusa bouzu to DO SOMETHING!!!" He threw off his chain blade over to the shikigami's head only to have the snake's fangs deflect it.  
  
The blade ended up getting stuck on the wall.  
  
"Shikuso!" Gojyo pulled it back and heard a mighty whoosh closing towards him. He turned to where the sound came from.  
  
"Gojyo! Kyosukete!!" Hakkai called but it was too late, the shikigami's long tongue had thrown Gojyo off his footing.  
  
"Gahhh!!" Gojyo dropped and slid on the floor over to the western wall.  
  
"Teme!!!" The shikigami turned to the angry cry. The nyoibou connected loudly with his skull almost breaking it. He felt a something tear pass his chest and wind around him, locking him tight.  
  
Gojyo held on his chain tightly while he was seated on the ground.  
  
Goku landed perfectly on the ground. By the corner of his eye, he saw a violet aura surround Sanzo as the monk began to summon for power.  
  
The shikigami turned to the energy field and threw off a huge energy sphere drastically decreasing the barrier's strength upon collision.  
  
"Sh, shimata...!" Hakkai cursed feeling his arms go wobbly all the sudden. If this keeps on... "Sanzo! Hayaku!!"  
  
Finally, Sanzo's closed eyes opened. "Makai!" He casted his hands towards the shikigami just as Hakkai had dropped the shield. "TENJO!!!"  
  
The shikigami threw his head back as he was held tight by the sutras that came from the monk. His cry of pain was shrilling and loud.  
  
Hakkai gathered strength and created another Chi Gong that he sent over to the shikigami. Once his Chi Gong had exploded, the shikigami had dissipitated and he was gone...  
  
Silence enveloped the cave for a while.  
  
"Chii~" Gojyo held on the walls for support as he stood. "Damned son of a b*tch!"  
  
"Maa maa, Gojyo. At least we've finished him now, ne?" Hakkai approached the center as everyone gathered.  
  
Sanzo watched Goku bend to take the crystal he once held from the ground.  
  
"Na! There isn't anything else to do here, right?" Goku turned to Sanzo.  
  
"Aa," Sanzo turned around and walked. "Ikuzo."  
  
Just when everyone was walking, Hakkai stayed still. Something was not right... He gasped. "Matte!"  
  
Everyone turned to Hakkai. They seeked for balance as the cave began to shake wildly.  
  
"Shimata! It's a cave-in!!" Gojyo called out.  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku turned to the monk who hurriedly looked for a way out.  
  
Sanzo remembered the demon coming out somewhere at the side of the gate. *Then that should mean...!*  
  
"Hayaku!!" With his best balance, Sanzo ran over to the leader's previous entrance. He was right, there was a room there. From that room, they should be able to find a way out.  
  
And a way out they did find.  
  
*****  
  
Jia Guo had no idea what time it is already. Everyone was gathered to the entrance of the town and it was early morning. Her arms were crossed, she squeezed them to contain her nervousness.  
  
"Daijoubu desu, Jia Guo." Jia Guo felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her father smiling. She smiled back.  
  
"NA!!!"  
  
Jia Guo gasped and turned just as the town began to murmur. She began to see four figures approaching.  
  
Goku was happily waving the chunk of crystal he took.  
  
Relief surged into Jia Guo's heart just as astonishment came to the town. "Minna-san!" She jogged over to them.  
  
Goku waited for Jia Guo to arrive. When she was in front of him, he handed over to the crystal. "Here."  
  
Jia Guo took the crystal and stared at it. She herself was amazed of these men's skills. She nodded at them and rushed back home.  
  
*****  
  
Hakkai entered the room where he once found Hakuryu and saw that Jia Guo was already serving a bowl of water mixed with the pulverized crystal to the dragon. The other three came behind him.  
  
When Jia Guo had settled the empty bowl aside, Hakuryu's closed eyes had opened. "Kyu, u...!" He saw the four people by the doorway.  
  
A smile grew on Goku's face. "Hakuryu!!"  
  
Hakkai was the happiest of all. "Yokatta...Hakuryu!"  
  
Hakuryu blinked. "Kyu~"  
  
*****  
  
It was the next day.  
  
"Are you sure there really isn't anything else we can help you with?" Jia Guo's father asked Sanzo who sat alone in Jiipu. Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo were busy placing the town souvenirs in the green vehicle.  
  
Sanzo shook his head. "Nai."  
  
"The goods are more than enough!" Hakkai smiled kindly at the old man.  
  
"Mm!" Goku nodded. "Sankyu!"  
  
Jia Guo approached the group. "Thank you for saving the town!"  
  
Gojyo twitched a grin. "Saving...?"  
  
Sanzo faced the townspeople witnessing their leave. "We didn't save the town. We just fought for ourselves."  
  
"They just got in the way of our journey." Gojyo grinned before he hopped over to his place in Jiipu and were followed by Hakkai then Goku.  
  
Jia Guo blinked. "A, anou...?"  
  
Soon, farewells were exchanged and the green jeep of mismatched people had headed off towards the west.  
  
+owari~+ 


End file.
